Skyclan's Greatest
by Feathertail
Summary: Pebblekit and Stormkit have never had it easy,but Starclan has something amazing planned for them. "Pebble alike the Storm shall arise for peace."
1. Chapter 1

**Skyclan**

* * *

**Leader**

* * *

**Mudstar**

**Dark brown Tom with brown eyes**

* * *

**Deputy**

* * *

**Frecklewhisker**

**Brown black spotted she-cat with blue eyes.**

* * *

**Medicine cat**

* * *

**Dawnbreeze**

**A tortoise-shell she-cat with green eyes.**

* * *

**Warriors**

* * *

**Birchfoot**

**White and brown molted tom with brown eyes.**

**Apprentice:Badgerpaw**

* * *

**Ravenfeather**

**Pure black tom with dark amber eyes**

* * *

**Shiverpelt**

**White she-cat with blue eyes**

**Apprentice:Swiftpaw**

* * *

**Lionstrike**

**An orange tabby tom with amber eyes.**

**Apprentice: Mosspaw**

* * *

**Nettleclaw**

**Dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes**

* * *

**Splashclaw**

**Black and white molded tom with amber eyes**

* * *

**Sunbreeze**

**Fluffy orange tabby she-cat with brown eyes**

**Apprentice:Blackpaw**

* * *

**Leafclaw**

**Brown she-cat with green eyes.**

**Apprentice:Tanglepaw**

* * *

**Stonemist**

**Fluffy gray she-cat with green eyes.**

* * *

**Sandfur**

**Light brown tom with yellow eyes**

* * *

**Thornfur**

**A dark brown tom with yellow eyes**

* * *

**Troutjaw**

**A brown tom with blue eyes**

* * *

**Jadeflower**

**A brown tom with white stripes and amber eyes.**

* * *

**Queens**

* * *

**Snowsong**

**A white she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Stormkit and Pebblekit**

* * *

**Willowleaf**

**Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Expecting**

* * *

**Apprentices**

* * *

**Badgerpaw**

**A white tom with black stripes and brown eyes.**

* * *

**Mosspaw**

**A brown tom with green eyes.**

* * *

**Swiftpaw**

**A gray almost silver she-cat with yellow eyes.**

* * *

**Tanglepaw**

**A brown with white stripes tom with green eyes. His fur lays always tangled.**

* * *

**Blackpaw**

**A pure black tom with blue eyes.**

* * *

**Kits**

* * *

**Stormkit**

**White and gray tom with soft green eyes.**

* * *

**Pebblekit**

**A calico she-cat with green eyes.**

* * *

**Elders**

* * *

**Russetpelt**

**A rusty orange tom with amber eyes.**

* * *

**Whispercreek**

**A once beautiful queen. A Fluffy gray she-cat with blue eyes.**

* * *

**Longwhisker**

**A white tom with brown eyes.**

* * *

**Mountainclan**

* * *

**Leader**

* * *

**Toadstar**

**A black and gray tom with yellow eyes.**

* * *

**Deputy**

* * *

**Frostfoot**

**White she-cat with blue eyes.**

* * *

**Medicine cat**

* * *

**Paleface**

**A gray she-cat with a strangely white face and yellow eyes**

* * *

**Warriors**

* * *

**Firestorm**

**Orange she-cat with green eyes.**

**Apprentice: Highpaw**

* * *

**Stormclan**

* * *

**Leader**

* * *

**Dewstar**

**Gray Spotted white she-cat with green eyes**

* * *

**Deputy**

* * *

**Snowpelt**

**A white she-cat with blue eyes.**

* * *

**Medicine cat**

* * *

**WindPelt**

**A gray and white tabby tom with green eyes**

* * *

"_Come on Stormkit! _It's not that far down!" I called to my brother from the bottom of the cliff_._

_"_Shut up,Pebblekit!" He growled clearly not happy I dragged him into this. The dogs were gaining on him, their howls splitting through the night air.

My breath quickened in fear. Not for myself,I didn't care about myself now. "Jump!" I yowled with fear.

My yowl must have scared him because he jumped. He fell twisting and turning in fear. Not knowing what else I could do I called for help. What little good that did for my because he hit the ground with a terrible sound.

"Pebblekit wake up!" my mother shook my wake. "You kicking and yelling in your sleep."

"Are you okay?" Stormkit asked and jumped onto my mothers back.

"just a bad dream,"I said with a sigh to see Stormkit still alive. I breathed in the sweet fall morning scent in.

"Snowsong,can we go out with Tanglekit and Blackkit? They're with Stonemist." my brother asked with a smile.

"If she'll watch you while I'll get a drink,"she says and stands. This knocks Stormkit off belly up. I wince remembering my dream. She reaches down and muzzles his belly.

I smile and leap out off the den sliding on the crisp fall leaves out the den. I'm followed by Stormkit and Snowsong.

Snowsong pads over to Stonemist and licks her shoulder. "Would you mind watching Stormkit and Pebblekit while I go to the stream for a drink?"

The gray queen looks back at us tumbling in the leaves. "no problem"

"thanks,"Snowsong purrs and flicks her nose with her tail before padding outside camp through the entrance.

I looked around the camp as Stormkit bounded off towards Blackkit and Tanglekit. The Elders were basking in the sun sharing tongues while warriors were building onto the wall to enforce it. Our medicine cat was back with a mouthful of coltsfoot. Our leader and deputy sat on Sky Cliff talking with the senior warriors. The apprentices were with their mentors practicing battle moves in the Moss Hollow. I knew that in two moons I be there with my mentor. I'd have the best mentor and grow to be the best warrior. Heck,even better than Mudstar himself!

"Hey Pebblekit!" I heard Tanglekit's voice I turned and he ambushed me along with Blackkit and Stormkit.

I hissed playfully and threw them off. "Didn't think you can beat a Skyclan warrior like myself did you?"

"no I don't think,I know!"Tanglekit yowled and leaped on top of me. He bit on my scruff lightly

I purred and rolled over putting him at bottom. "I am the great-great-great-grandaughter of Leafstar"

"she's in my line too!" Stormkit purred tackling me off.

"Be careful!" Stonemist said gingerly and picked Stormkit off of me. "why don't you play mossball?" she rolled the mossball to us.

"okay,"Blackkit nodded and took the mossball he threw it to Tanglekit. He clawed it and threw it into a pile of leaves. We all dived for it and tumbled and wrestled in it. Stormkit ended up with it and running off.

We chased after him,but Blackkit tripped me. I fell and got right back up ready to play. Blackkit pawed it to me and I threw it towards Tanglekit but ended up hitting Russetpelt,the grumpiest elder in the clan. He hissed and moved toward me much quicker then he could most days.

Just then,as if on cue Snowsong returned from the drink and ran towards us. "what did Pebblekit do this time?"

"your kit threw a mossball at me and it hit me in the face! I know he did it on purpose because he thinks it's funny!" Russetpelt's screeching made everyone in the clan stop to stare,some even peeked out of the den. I heard an apprentice giggle.

I wanted to hide my face in my mother's pelt. She was shifting from paw to paw unsure of what to say."I'm sorry Russetpelt,I'm sure he's sorry. He's probabl-"

"This was no accident! He planned this! He's a good for nothing,absolutely,flea-ridden-"

"what's going on here?"Mudstar asked leaping down from Sky Cliff. His broad shoulders rippled in the early morning light. the sight him made me stand taller,trying to look bigger.

My mother looked at him and simply answered,"nothing,just an accident."

"This kit threw a moss ball at me!"Russetpelt's amber gaze bore onto me.

I shrunk back to size."It was an accident Mudstar,I swear."

"I see,"Mudstar said."are you sorry then?"

I nodded and looked up to Russetpelt."I'm sorry."

"good,"Mudstar said and padded back to Sky Cliff.

"That's all your going to do?"Russetpelt challenged Mudstar.

"What more do you want?"Mudstar asked never turning,but twitching his tail irritated as he walked away.

Russetpelt grunted and muttered under his breath,"your uncle's to soft."

Snowsong turned to me."you have to more careful Pebblekit."


	2. Skyclan

"Let all the cats of the clan old enough to climb the Old Pine gather beneath the Sky Cliff for a clan meeting!"Mudstar called.

I raced out of the nursery toward Sky Cliff followed by Stormkit and Snowsong. Birchfoot, my father came to sit with us. I looked around and saw Blackkit and Tanglekit wide-eyed, glossy pelts staring up at their father waiting for him to continue. It must be their apprentice ceremony today!

When everyone had gathered Mudstar continued,"Blackkit and Tanglekit have reached the age of six moons,and is time for them to become apprenticed. From this day on, until you have received your warrior names,you will be known as Blackpaw and Tanglepaw. Blackpaw your mentor will be Sunbreeze and Tanglepaw's will be Leafclaw. I hope Sunbreeze and Leafclaw will pass on everything they know to you." He nodded and watched as they touched noses with their mentors. The clan began to cheer.

"BLACKPAW! TANGLEPAW!"

I threw back my head and rose my voice to cheer with my clanmate's. I couldn't help the purr from rising from my throat. I ran over to congratulate them. "Good luck with Badgerpaw and Mosspaw,"I purred have joking.

"Your turn's next Pebblekit,"Tanglepaw said. His Green eyes shone with happiness.

I purred and muzzled his shoulder.

Leafclaw padded up to Tanglepaw and Blackpaw."We're going to show you the Skyclan territory."

"Can I come?" I asked questionably. I had been itching to get out of camp.

"I'm sorry Peblekit,you can't leave camp until you're an apprenticed,"Leafclaw said appoligenticly.

I sighed and padded over to my father."can you teach me a battle move?"I asked almost pleading.

"I'm sorry Pebblekit, I promised I would take Badgerpaw hunting."

I sighed and padded over to the bushes to lay down and just be alone,but of course I can't have that either. Stormkit walks over and gives a reassuring lick on my head.

"What do you want?"I asked my voice short-tempered.

"Hey no need to sound like that!"Stormkit said and sat next to me.

"Sorry, It's just that I never get to do anything around here,not even Birchfoot would let me do anything!"

"It's only because we're not apprentices and were not allowed out,but we can sneak out,"He said purring.

I looked up and purred. "Really? This doesn't sound like you."

"It's fine, we'll just have to be careful and go at night. No one will ever know."

"Is she asleep?"I asked Stormit.

He shrugged and whispered,"Snowsong?" He nudged her with his nose.

Snowsong rolled over purring in her sleep and mumbled something I couldn't make out. She was still asleep so Stormkit nodded to me.

We got up and tip-toed out of the den and looked around,no one was out except for Ravenfeather who was keeping watch. He had his back turned though so we continued. I heard soft snores from all the dens. Stormkit took the lead toward dirtplace. We dodged leaf piles and twigs all the way to the tunnel. I tasted the air and smelt a storm coming in. I didn't care though because we were exploring and getting out of the camp for first time ever. I wanted to know where the Stormclan border was and the Mountainclan border. I wanted to climb all the way to the top of the Old Pine.

"Here's our way out,"Stormkit whispered and flicked his tail toward the entrance to dirtplace.

I wrapped my tail over my nose."It stinks."

"What did you expect?"Stormkit asked me."Did you think it would smell like Meadow flowers?"

"NO, I just thought that someone cleaned it out or something,"I defended myself.

"No one in camp has the time for that they're always so busy. They care for clan you know."He said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry,"I said and he started to purr."So where are we off to?"

"I don't know,but want to play?"His eyes glinting with playfulness.

"sure why not?"I said and crouched down tensing my muscles preparing to jump. I leapt toward him,but Stormkit had lightning speeds. I ended up skitting across the ground. I ended up coughing up dirt."How are you so fast?"

"Practice,"He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. He leapt onto me causing us to roll down a hill together growling and nipping each other. When we got to the base of the hill he sat up as if he heard something.

"What is it?"I asked and looked around with my ears pricked.

"I thought I heard something, must be nothing."He said still alert and looking.

"We should investigate it!" I said and moved to him. "Which way did it come from?"

"That way,"He said looking back and tasting the air."It smells like lavender. I've only smelt it once,Dawnbreeze tried to sooth Russetpelt with it. Little good that did him."That came with a snort.

"We should get back to camp." I said looking back."Stormkit where is camp?"

Stormkit looked around."I don't know."He fluffed up his pelt for warmth.

Dog barks sounded and my shot up to look around."We need to leave now!"I said running towards him and pushing him up.

He ran beside me panting heavily already."Were do we go? We don't know where camp is."

"We could lead them to camp even if we knew where camp was. We would endanger everyone there. Just yowl for help someone has to hear us" I said.

In unison we yowled for help while running away. We yowled at the top of our lungs for help. My throat went dry quick,but I didn't stop.

The dogs were gaining on us, and I could see them now all four big dogs. one white,two brown,and one black. Even if I could see them I didn't want to make out the details. I knew one thing though they were licking their chops and howling like mad.

I looked at Stormkit in the front . He kept running which was good,but he never looked back not even a glance.

I took my gaze off him to scan the terrain there was nothing we could climb or hide in. I focused in on the land in front of me and not to far away I could see a tree top."STOP!" I yowled.

"Why?"He asked not stopping,but slowing.

"There's a cliff there,"I said pointing with my tail."See that tree We need to leap into it if were going to make this."

"Pebblekit,that's crazy we've never climbed before."He said still moving towards the edge.

"We have no other choice here Stormkit it's the tree or shredded to pieces."

He nodded."You first,I got you into this and you're getting out."

"I can't let you do this,Stormkit,it's suicidal!"I said and tears welled up.

"Go Pebblekit!"His words caught in his throat.

I sighed knowing Stormkit was stubborn. I tensed my muscles and took a running jump. I pushed off at the edge soaring though the the tree. My claws fought to catch a grip on the tree,but when it did I slid right down. "Stormkit jump! It's not that far down!"

"Shut up Pebblekit!"he said clearly not happy. I could see the dogs now.

"JUMP!" I shouted.

He did jump and fall twisting though the air. suddenly I remembered my dream from a moon ago. How did I not realize this? I asked myself as I watched him fall down and hit the ground. There was a loud snap,like a branch snapping when it hit the ground. I rushed over calling for help. My eyes welled up. My brother couldn't die,How could Starclan do this to me? I cried all over him. I cleaned his pelt and fought back the tears."Your going to be fine Stormkit,I'm going to take you back to the camp,and Dawnbreeze will fix you up,and we'll be apprentices,and become the best warriors Skyclan ever had.

"It is in the paws of Starclan,"He said and went limp,breathing became shallow.

"No your coming back with me,now."I said and summoning all the strength, I picked him up and put him on my back.

"who is that?" a familiar voice asked me.

"I need help,"I wailed,"My brothers dieing."

"Pebblekit?"Someone asked and stepped toward me.

BIRCHFOOT! That's who it was."Yes,"I said laying Stormkit down to see him. I muzzled his shoulder.

Birchfoot was staring right past me at Stormkit's limp body."Great Starclan! What did you do now?"He pushed me to the side and ran to Stormkit. He picked him up and growled! AT ME! He had **NEVER** done that before."He's losing a lot of blood."

I looked down and ran beside him all the way back to camp. As we entered camp cats just waking up. The was red of dawn that was just breaking on the horizon. Cats saw Stormkit's limp body and ran over asking a storm of questions.

Badgerpaw pushed passed."What happened to Stormkit?"

"Yeah what happened?"Mosspaw said not far behind like always.

"He fell off a cliff."I said crying.

"More like you pushed him and those tears are fake."Russetpelt had the nerve to say that.

I cried harder at this."Who in the right mind would accuse me of trying to kill my one and only bro-"

"What's going on?"Mudstar asked always butting into arguments.

"Stormkit fell off a cliff,"Dawnbreeze mumbled with cobwebs in her mouth. She applied them to Stormkit. "Birchfoot please take him to my den he's still alive."

Birchfoot nodded carrying him to the medicine den. A death glare bore into my skin.

I shivered and turned to my mother.

"My own daughter,"he spat at me,"You disgust me!"She pushed past me.

Mudstar moved in front of her."Snowsong,I've never seen you like thi-"

"Don't play big brother your only one season older then me. Now you best move out of the way so I can see my kit,"Snowsong growled at her brother and pushed past.

The clan was silent as they moved on to clan work. Only Mudstar and I sat in the clearing to shocked to move.


	3. Chapter 3

I feel asleep that night in the clearing to shocked to pad to the nursery. I would probably be hissed at to leave by Snowsong. She seemed to be mad at me for Stormkit's fall, something at which I could not do anything to help him. After witnessing what happened the night before I was unable to fall asleep, so I stayed in the clearing all night. This did nothing to stop my father from attacking me in the morning with questions.

"PEBBLEKIT! What exactly happened last night at the cliff?"Birchfoot's voice was stern with me.

"Stormkit told me we should go exploring,so we went though the dirtplace tunnel to explore. We ended up playing,that's when we ran into the pack of dogs and..." My voice trailed of because the air coming out was held in,caught as I relived that moment.

He flicked his tail."Stormkit would do nothing of that sort! BUT he WOULD be dragged out by you to go on with your childish games. Now he's almost dead in the because of your games."

"HE TOOK ME OUT THERE! I FOLLOWED! HE ALMOST RAN US BOTH OFF THAT CAMP! IT WAS MY QUICK THINKING THAT WOULD HAVE SAVED US BOTH!" I yowled."why do you hate me so much?"I took off before anything else could be said. Tears fell and I didn't stop until I was at the Old Pine tree. Only there did I stop. I fell to the ground crying. I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

"Pebblekit,"a voice called as I started to climb the Old pine.

I froze. _Why would anyone want me? _I had almost killed my brother,if not he is.

"Pebblekit,"the voice called again this time I could see the she-cat calling me,she was a brown-and-cream tabby. I had never seen her yet she knew my name. I looked at her her and she looked straight right up at me."Pebblekit,come down from there!"

"Why I don't know you!"I called down in a hiss."What clan are you of?"

"Skyclan." She said and sat.

"I've never seen you before,or smelt you!"I said sniffing at the air.

"I'm of Starclan now,but I once was of Skyclan,"she purred.

I pricked my ears."Starclan?"

She nodded and flicked her tail to follow her.

I came down and padded over. Now that I was closer I could see the stars in her pelt and in her eyes."When did you... you know..."

"Die?"She said with ease. I nodded."May moons ago."

"What's your name?"I asked. My eyes widening since this was my first time meeting a Starclan cat.

"that's not what I'm here for," the she-cat said her eyes filled with wisdom. "You have an amazing destiny awaiting for you,but you can not do it without another. You must go back to Skyclan."

_To a clan where no one wants me? _I rolled my eyes.

As if reading my mind she added,"Your clan does not hate you."

_Wow! that's surprising!_

"Their just in the grieving process right now,"She said."Go home Pebblekit,your clan is in danger!"

"What!?"I said. "Wait what's your name?"

* * *

I blinked awake.

_"Leafstar" _

THE LEAFSTAR! unbelievable!

Not to far off I heard a cat yowl a piercing yowl followed by many more.

I started running never looking back. I'd never ran that fast before in my life."INVASION!" I yelled though the camp.

"Your such a kit Pebblekit,"I heard Badgerpaw's annoying voice once again.

"Yeah!"Mosspaw was right behind. I heard another yowl close to here. That was enough to shut them up.

Mudstar stood."Birchfoot take a patrol straight into battle fight them back as much as possible back to their border. Take Stonemist,Loinstrike,Mosspaw,and Nettleclaw straight into battle."

"Got it!"my father said gathered the wanted cats and ran out of camp to the battle.

"Frecklewhisker,"He called to the deputy,"take Ravenfeather,Jadeflower,and Troutjaw. Run to the border closest to the twoleg place and drive them to their border.. Go!"

Thundering paws drummed against the ground as they went out to battle. I was pushed by Ravenfeather to the ground. He kept running out,and I stood up with a snort.

"I'll take a patrol with me,"Mudstar called to the remaining cats."Shiverpelt,Swiftpaw,Badgerpaw,and Thornfur come with me." He said and leapt own.

"What about me?"Blackpaw asked.

"Every warrior and apprentice left is needed to guard camp. Take all the elders and get Stormkit into the nursery."

They nodded and stepped into their duties.

Snowsong stepped up."Do you mind if I join your patrol? I plan on moving back into the warriors den tonight."

"What?!" I said moving toward her my paws tingled with fear."You can't Stormkit and I aren't apprentices yet!"

"You kits were... how do I put this? Defective." She said the last word in a cold chill to it."Just consider yourselves without a mother or a father. We plan on having better kits." Snowsong flicked her tail. "Mudstar, I don't care what you say, I'm going."

Mudstar growled,but did nothing because he was not one to choose when a queen moved back to the warriors den. Snowsong was his younger sister,but that didn't seem to matter anyway.

I hissed and padded back to the nursery.

Willowleaf was pressed against the wall. She was panting like no tomorrow.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried for the one of few cats in the clan that cared about me.

"I'm fine it's just that the kits are closer than expected." She was standing and even still her out stretched belly touched the floor.

"I'll get Dawnbreeze!"I said racing to the medicine cat den."Dawnbreeze?" I called.

"She went for an herb run for the battle."Sandfur said while her and Leafclaw carried out Stormkit's very thin body.

Dawnbreeze had been feeding Stormkit bits of freshkill and making him drink water,but it didn't stop him from getting thinner and thinner. If he didn't wake up soon there was a very good chance he could die.

"Did she say where?" I asked.

"By the Old Pine to collect marigold,"Sunbreeze said.

I took off I knew exactly where to go because I was there earlier. Luckily for me it was close to the camp. When I got there a black tail was just disappearing into the bushes. I fought the urge to go after the unknown cat. I had to keep Willowleaf in mind,and find Dawnbreeze. _Where could she be? _I was at the Old Pine and there was not one sign of her. I started to call her name.

"here Pebblekit,"She called to me her voice sounded raspy.

I padded over in a hurry."Willowleaf's kitting and she needs y-"I stopped the once beautiful medicine cat was laying in the bush with Frecklewhisker's completely still body. Dawnbreeze was completely covered in blood.

Dawnbreeze nodded."I won't be making it back, I'm bleeding out."Dawnbreeze's breath shallowed.

"Is Frecklewhisker dead?"I asked.

She nodded. her eyes showed fear."Go back with this message,tell only Mudstar."

I nodded.

"Tell him, R-"She started but her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she started to convulse out of control. She went limp and her head fell.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stormkit now that you've learned to walk with one broken leg. You should know that,"Echomist said as I splayed my broken leg out."You have been asleep for three days."

I looked at her very confused."What?"

"You were taken to Dawnbreeze's den where you've been for three days. You were moved to the nursery where you are now. Your clanmates are fighting against Mountainclan right now."Echomist said.

"Why am I here then?"I asked and stood.

"You are here so that I can tell you are destined to be a medicine cat,"She said wisdom flooding into her eyes."Dawnbreeze is dead right now and Willowleaf is kitting and if you don't get up she and her kits will die."

"How can I help? I haven't been trained in medicine."

"That can change,"She said."Your destiny lays as a medicine cat."

"You just said Dawnbreeze is dead!"

"Starclan will guide you,I'll go with you on your first lesson," Echomist faded away.

* * *

I blinked my eyes open and stretched.

"HE'S AWAKE!"Whispercreek purred loudly and nuzzled my cheek.

I stood up like Echomist taught me to,and I padded over to Willowleaf. I saw Echomist's silver-gray pelt out of the corner of my eye as she entered the nursery. No cat seemed to notice her.

"Make her bite on that stick,"Echomist said her voice carried in the wind like a whisper.

I nodded and grabbed a stick."Bite onto this Willowleaf,I know what I'm doing."

She nodded and took the stick into her mouth. Willowleaf clamped onto the stick in pain.

"Be ready for a kit Stormkit,"Echomist whispered.

I positioned myself behind her ready. Willowleaf convoulsed and gave birth to her first kit,a gray she-cat with black stripes."First kit is a she-cat."I said and passed it to Whispercreek.

"Tell her to lick it's fur the oppisite way to warm it up and so it can breath."Echomist breathed out.

"Lick it's fur the other way."I told her.

"This is my favorite part,"Echomist purred.

The next to come came smoothly. I passed it to Blackpaw."Do the same as Whispercreek."I told him."One more Willowleaf." I was ready for the last one,a white she-cat came out. Willowleaf broke the stick in pain. I cleaned the last one. I was waiting for her cry,but none came. _Echomist something's wrong! _

"Nothing's wrong just keep cleaning."Echomist said.

I nodded and kept cleaning. I finally heard the cry, I sighed. The white she-cat would live. I purred and passed it to Willowleaf."You know I think this is the best moment."I whispered to Echomist. I took the other kits and gave them to Willowleaf.

"Thank you,"Willowleaf panted and nuzzled her kits.

"Any names?"Whispercreek asked.

"Cloudkit for the white she-cat,Featherkit for the gray and black stripped she-cat,and Mousekit for the gray she-cat."Willowleaf purred as they suckled.

Echomist purred."Go to Dawnbreeze's den and get two poppy seeds for Willowleaf. I'll show you what they are." Echomist padded out and to the Medicine den.

I followed her there and went to the herb storage. Echomist flicked her tail at them. I picked two up. "These are used to help a cat sleep or help with pain."

"Help! Dawnbreeze and Frecklewhisker are dead!"Pebblekit mewed running back into camp.

"Pebblekit?"I asked and padded out.

"Stormkit? Your alive! I thought for sure you were dead!"Pebblekit was talking so fast it was hard to follow.

"Who's dead?"Whispercreek asked.

"Dawnbreeze and Frecklewhisker near the Old Pine."

"Let starclan guide them,"Whispercreek said and tilted her head downwards."I'll take the other elders to retrieve their bodies."

I turned to go back to the nursery."Willowleaf take these."I gave them to her.

She took them."You really know what your doing."

"Indeed this is why you must tell Mudstar,Starclan wants you to become the next Medicine cat for Skyclan."Echomist's voice like wind again faded away.

"What if I don't want to?"I asked myself.

"What are to talking about?"Pebblekit asked confused.

"Nothing,"I said.


End file.
